James and Lily one shot
by sachaelle
Summary: James found out he's going to be a dad!
1. Genesis

**Hello! I know its been a while since I posted anything, but life have been a roller coaster this last few years, I could start enumering then this note will be longer then the story. But in honor of Jilly october fest I decide to post a James Lilly one shot everyday till the thirty-first. So without further ado here is:**

 **Genesis**

Lilly Potter was troubled! And she was in this state, not because as many would surmise,

she was a young, barely twenty, militant soldier in a civil war! Nor was it because as a

married woman, her husband of a year, did something incredibly stupid again! Well in a

way, it was partly James fault, but if they were laying blame, then in fairness she would

should share part of the blame also!

No, what has her troubled, was the result of a potion test that she just did! As journeyman

potion mistress, she was qualified to administer healing potion, with the supervision of a

medi-witch. Thus, just before her wedding she brew and faithfully gave herself the

contraceptive potion as needed. Then their one year anniversary came!

As a pure-blood of some station, the Potter were invited to all the best event, and were

expected to throw the best also! But when James and she were getting married, the fact as

a muggle-born she was the equivalent of the Potter's throwing the blood rhetoric to the

faces of everyone, (not that the Potter's had ever adhered to the rhetoric anyway), they

decided wisely to have a small intimate affair!

The elder Potter deprived of the chance of showing up their son and his blushing bride,

had been clamoring for a party for their one year anniversary! All Fleamont and

Euphemia business associate and client were invited, witch along as her and James own

invite, with but a few overlaps, made for a big event! It was predicted to be the event of

the year, and the guest list could be read as who was who, in wizarding Britain! Anyone

who was somebody attended, and the party was a rousing success!

Everything went perfectly, without an itch. They should have known then, it was too

good to be true!

Forty-eight hour after the party, people start flooding the hospital, with

a start of rash accompanied nausea, fever and diarrhea that normal potion would not cure!

Later that night a special edition of the Daily Prophet was announcing a new strand of

dragon pox, that was resistant of the normal cure. It encouraged anyone with the littlest

symptom to come to the hospital. And anyone else, wetter or not already potioned, to

make appointment with their healer for the new potion. Particularly if they believed they

had contact with someone who was sick! Being already in the hospital, (James with his

parents, Lilly as a potioner contracted at the hospital) they were quickly administered the

new potion!

Then the elderly started dying! Including the elder Potter, bring elderly and with weak

immune system. During those sad time, forgetting the medi-witch admonition to abstain

or to make love with no penetration (as with all anti-potion, this new potion counteracts

with contraceptive charm), they took comfort in each other.

In her hands, was the result of the temporary lapse of judgment! Before they could get back on the contraceptive potion, they were required as a routine to check if perchance they have developed an allergy, or might be pregnant. While as a journeyman she could brew, and administer the potion to James and herself, to fake the result of the potion unless she was positive of the result could have grave consequences. In any way, the regular brewing of potion would count in her abetting of mastery. As there was no reward in cheating and gain in doing the work, it was a no contest that she chooses to do so. And what a remarkable foresight of her too, she would not have wanted the medi-witch see her freaking out like this, they were not close enough for her to feel comfortable losing her cool like that in front of her!

But she couldn't keep dwelling on this, the kneazle was out of the bag, and it was no use crying over spilled potion. No, time had come to act! First step, tell her husband!

Now James, like most men, take bad news better after a bit of buttering up! The try and true way of buttering a husband, was ply him with food and drink, have sex and blurt the truth when he was nice and mellow! Now having the option of two out three, was not bad, too bad she would not be able to manage all three, well she could but it was why the hat choose Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, she was too damn noble! The sex will just have to be celebratory, as no matter what tonight was a celebration not a death sentence! After those chilling prophetic pep talk, Lilly went to the kitchen, after a detour to send her healer and medi-witch the result and set up an appointment, to help prepare the meal that would help knock the socks off her husband!

After a spectacular three course meal, accompanied with wine from the reserved edition from the Potter's cellar, with Gin as aperitif, and cognac to wash it down, they were finally ready to have that conversation.

-You outdone yourself as always darling, though I notice you hardly touch your drink all evening! But I assume you have some news for me, what with the sumptuous dinner, it is the result? Can our sex life return to normal? Not I didn't love what we did on the interim, but I prefer our creativity to not have a need, just a want if you know what I mean?

Am pregnant!

The glass handled loosely in James Potter hand fell with a clang!


	2. If they lived:Dawn of the new age

To celebrate his seventeen birthday James parents took him and Sirius to America for Easter. There, in Alberta, Canada, James participated at a quidditch exhibition and played so well (too well as it turn out) the manager of Puddlemere United who was visiting and took the opportunity to scoop talent, approached him. Esctatic on finding out they were British, going to Hogwarts, and Gryffindor (the manager and McDonagal were classmates and fellow members of Gryffindor team) he immediately offered James a place in the team, provided his performance during the next year were adequate. James excitingly said yes and his father had to reign him in to not sign a contract there and then. The contract was provisory on his performance this year and the next. If he please them with this year's performance, he would be invited to the quidditch summer camp. If his team won, this and next year, his contract will be permanent. As it was temporarily contract, he was not to advertise it, only McDonagal and his close friends should know and he will be informing her, until next year if the contract becomes permanent. James had no problem with the terms, this was an opportunity to fulfill his life long dreams. It wasn't till they were in the hotel he and Sirius remembered another dream that had taken root with the problem last year, but no one had approached them, and they would have no way of getting there without an invite. And quidditch? The boys knew if they back out the would not receive another chance, might even be blacklisted. They couldn't risk it, they had to go through with this.

It was a year later, after Easter holidays and Dumbledore had asked to speak to them. After the meeting, informing on how the students had behaved for the holidays, how the fifth and seventh were already freaking out about the OWL/NEWT, and the organization for the last trimester of the year. As they were leaving he asked them seemingly casually: What are your plans after graduation? The two looked at him and each other thinking on how to answer. – You see me and a group of like minded people got together in answer of what was happening in our society. And now that you are finishing school I would like to give you a personal invitation to you and your friends in our little group. What say you?

-We are flattered of course, but we already answered others invitations. We would not able to give all in your group. - That's fine must of us are doing this part time anyway. - When will you be available to meet all the other? - Not until September, our summer are booked. – Until September then.

After graduation, James spend three weeks in quidditch boot camp, as he did last year, while Lilly was in France and Brazil (for a accelerated course in charm and potion mastery). After the three weeks, the rookie still there join the team as reserve. It was then the announcement that Puddlemere United had signed just graduated James Potter as reserve Chaser. James was given an flat in their compound to live. When they found out about it Remus and vow to help him, the other thing they found after the ability of the animal to stay him and not be infected, was the improbability of Remus getting and keeping a job. The obvious solution was for Remus to have his own company that he could not be fired from. The few money the Lupin family had was wasted trying to find cure, so he had not capital. But, two of his best friends did, so they made a contract on going in businesses together the four of them. To show how serious they were, James and Sirius shed blood to use as their signet, the other two did also making the contract ironclad. At the next vacation, James got his mother and father to sign as witnesses for them. Now that they got their businesses all they needed to figure out was what they would be making and selling! Being but thirteen then, they settle typically on making alcohol. They started with the easy stuff first, what existed to see if they got the knack, and soon they were making their own version of butterbeer and firewiskey. They would have unsuspecting classmates do a taste test to say whish they liked better. It wasn't till two years later when theirs was the one chosen. But now they had experience, they set out to create their own signature drink, to sell. During those two years they keep reassuring Remus they hadn't made a mistake, that if they couldn't made their own drink they would just open their own bar and sell what was already available. It was during those two years they accidentally discovered a way to control the beast, you see to make school you had to test it, and of the four Remus discovered he had a higher tolerance for alcohol. James and Remus being rich already used to get a small glass on big occasions, so their tolerance was good, but he could drink them under the table. As he was always a bit stressed the night before the full moon, the others would encourage him to drink in those nights. When OWL arrived the black market for illegal relaxing potions boomed, and Remus accidentally mixed the two, he was knocked out that night and didn't wake till the day after. The next two years was a tried and true dosage on what will make him high but still aware to party with his mate, or knock out. They also contained the experiment only the night before the full moon. Other than that he would partake moderately and never mix the two. To ensure that he didn't succumb James was in charge of the project. This and quidditch was how they spent their time the last few years, along with prank of course, but when the project really took root, the pranks took a back seat. So much so by seventh years, they were barely pranking. As they told Dumbledore with their obligations they couldn't commit full time, but they could inform the order of any pertinent information they came across in their work. Lilly also knowing that she has no chance in finding a job in the present climate open up her own company that of potion supplier of rare ingredients. She spend a year traveling the globe going to out of the way places she knew domes plants were native. She would extract them, and ward up the area if it was not already claimed. She got a house-elf to get the plant she got an order to transport the plants. Surprisingly the new company her boyfriend was co-founder of was a big client. With her going in and out of the country so often, she was the one who ended up doing more in the war, by hooking up with the mugleborn and forming an underground network to get at risk mugleborn out of the country. After two years dating, and being so busy Lilly got pregnant, James proposed again (he had proposed a year earlier at their graduation party) and Lilly accepted. They had an intimate affair as the Evans had just died in a car accident. As it was an hurried affair James had the idea of having it at Brett's Green, a place famous for hurried wedding, so only James parents, Petunia and Sirius as witness, Peter as the ring bearer and Remus as the master of ceremony. They took a week for the honeymoon then they went right back to it. Harry James Potter was born a bouncing baby boy nine months later. When too many of his operation went awry, Voldemort got wind of group of people that had the best information network he started hunting for them. Dumbledore heard a prophecy of the one fated to destroy him being born to two raven. Because of this both Dumbledore and Voldemort were hunting Ravenclaw graduates. The Potter after the birth of their child and the death of the older Potter went to leave in one of the properties closest to Puddlemere United, in Godric Hallow. It wasn't Stinkconb, though they were close, but James didn't feel ready to live there yet. The place was upgraded to an inch of his life as Voldemort was hunting them, the others each went to hiding. Voldemort somehow got hold of Peter, what he told or was extracted they would never know as he was tortured to insanity before being killed. Sirius who was his contact that night, as it was a full moon and Moony was passed out barricaded somewhere, was the one who found him, hanged, his tongue cut, eyes gouged, and ear burn off. Sirius did not take the time to even get him down, apparating to Godric Hallow. There the house was aflame, with no chance of survivor. The only thing that keep him sane was no trace of bodies. With that in mind, put an anti fire spell on himself, Bubblehead on and dive into the house before anyone could stop him. He found trace of battle in the entryway, by the looks of it James handwork. He was able to get away as there was no body. The stairs was gone, so Sirius floated to the second floor. There was spell casting in the hallway, he keeps going to the last room, with the door blow and were the blaze was originated. When got close, he had to pinch himself before hurrying getting out. There after coughing his lungs out, he was able to announce: Voldemort dead! While the wizards were frantically dozing the flame to see for themselves, Dumbledore turned sharply to see Sirius apparating away.


	3. The Councilor

Lily and James were worried! What they were doing! went against everything Dumbledore had advised them. But they had to do something, quite aside the fact that they were Gryffindor, and their every instinct was telling them to do something, anything, instead of just standing by and doing nothing, and letting others take the rein, this was their life, literally, and the future happiness of their only child and heir! They never felt more clearly the fact that they were an only child. Well, technically Lily wasn't, but for all intend and purpose, she might as well be, with an estranged sister! But even without this state of affair, as the problem was magical, her being on speaking term with her would be of little to no help, and her sister wasn't. Not for the first time, Lily wished, that her sister was magical like her, that they were on speaking term so that at least she would be of moral support, but alas if wishes were horses, beggars would ride! Her sister would be magical, they would not be estranged, would still be friend with Severus, and all three of them would get along. They would be as tight as the marauders in school, in fact they would be the group rival to them. Severus would be there, and he and her husbands would get along or at least be allied, and she would not need to take the drastic they were about to take! If wishes were horses indeed! But it did not matter, she was a grown witch, married, with a little wizard for a son, she had to focus on what she can influence and change, not on things she could do nothing about.

It took a while to even convince James of the need of such action. Her husband as much as she love him was very stubborn when he dig his heels in, he had grew up depending on a very tight group of people: his parents (who like hers had passed away the years before) and the marauders (his gang), and finally her, if you didn't belong to either group you'll have a hard time getting in. Even her, though she never once doubted the depth of his love for her and his devotion, had a hard time initially getting him to trust her unconditionally even over his friends. When they first started dating, it was his parents, then his friends, then her. While that was ok in a boyfriend, it certainly was not in a fiancé, nevermind a husband! This came to a head, when after NEWT, at the party the seven years threw to celebrate, James ask her to marry him in his typical James way, with as much pump and circumstance he could in front of their whole classmates. After finding out that no he was not joking, and yes this was real, she surprises herself as well as him, when after the initial joy she said no. It wasn't that she was better, having your best friend as well as your sister turn on you and betray you in the most elemental way possible, will do that to you and don't make for the most trusting witch. But after head cooled and they could talk calmly, she asked him how they could marry when he trusted his friends more then her? She could deal with his parents, he was an only child they had quite late in life, and even before they became friends, she knew he was his parent's apple of their eyes, and they his. His mother was always sending him treat from home every week, and he received a letter from them every two, to three day, and more amazingly he answered every single one of them, and it was always his father this, his father that! But while she accepted, she would come second to his parent's, she refused to be in a serious relationship where she was second to his mates! It took much of that summer and some give and take before James could ask again, privately (she didn't know the boys and their parents were magically hidden further away waiting for the signal that she said yes) only to be treated with magical firework show celebrating their engagements to her incorrigible boyfriend now turned fiancé. It was still very much a work in progress! She still tends to close up when something was bothering her, freezing her husband out, and he still tend to leave and go to his mate to hash out the situation with them before coming back to her to taw her out. But it worked for them, and that's all anyone could ask in a marriage. But after arriving to the conclusion of having no choice but to do this, she had to persuade James to arrive in the same conclusion, without him using his usual mean of thinking. As this time, it was just him and her and no other was allowed in! She had the devil time getting him to agree! It got so bad people for the first time saw them fighting, and rumours began circulating that they may be separating, as the strain of having a baby while fighting a war had finally got to them. It was those rumours, and the fear that they might be true that she might leave him, that finally got through to James!

So that was how they found themselves on separate side of the campus under an invisibility cloak and silenced feet, searching for the perfect contender. Lily decided to focus her search in the library, in the law section more precisely, Whereas James decided to hunt in the bookstore for his quarry. This was just one of their many visits and were starting to be a little discouraged thinking this day was just one of their many fruitless pursuits, when suddenly, their bait was activated at the same time. Smugly, they messaged to other with same message: Found him! Got him! Only to look in dismay at the other message!


End file.
